


Teardrops on My Cheeks

by JustAnOffalyGirl



Series: 9-1-1 POC Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911 POC Week 2020, Angst, F/F, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl
Summary: Karen's received Eva's papers claiming custody of Denny, and she's left. Sitting in a motel room halfway between LA and her parents, she settles her son to sleep and thinks.
Relationships: Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Series: 9-1-1 POC Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894360
Kudos: 6





	Teardrops on My Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 911.

Karen sat on the bed in the motel, her son sleeping soundly beside her. How could her wife do this? The woman she loves just do this to them?  
The LA sky was as dark as it ever got, with light pollution reflecting off the clouds. She could see the lights of the freeway floating through, red and white flashes as people went to their own homes, safe and warm and in love.

She stared at her rings, fiddling with them as she did. The small, perfect diamond that Hen gave her, the symbol that they loved each other and nothing would come between them. The slim gold band that they’d both promised to wear, that she watched Hen replace with silicone every day she started a shift, and immediately put back on when she got home. Karen took them off for a moment, feeling how her hand was without them.

She felt too light, too easy to move her hand. It was as if it was filled with helium, the ease of movement. Karen wiggled her fingers, moving them together and apart. Her fingers all touched, feeling odd. There should have been those two small bands stopping them from touching, but they weren’t there.

She slipped them back on, their comforting weight settling there, and tears finally erupted from her eyes, slowly at first, before a stream appeared. Karen refused to sob, but let the tears come out.

How could she? How could Hen go back to Eva, and risk them losing the best thing in their life? Didn’t she know how much they loved her? The tears came faster and faster, until Karen let out a strangled sob. It hurt so much, as if her heart was cleaved in two. How could anyone pick anything over their son? How could Hen cheat? Was she not enough anymore? Karen didn’t know who she was without Hen anymore, they were Hen-and-Karen, in love and mothers and talking about maybe having another child in the future, and it was painful and awful. She didn’t know how to exist without having Hen at her side, the tough parent to her soft and willing to sneak Denny an extra yogurt before dinner one.

Karen’s tears dried up, and she lay down, determined to get some sleep before finishing the drive to her parents house. She could have made it in the night, but Denny needed sleep and she needed to think before she saw her mother’s warm eyes. As she turned, her son moved towards her in his sleep, holding out his arm and wrapping it around her side.

“Love you, Momma,” he mumbled, and the words let Karen’s heart break just a little bit more.


End file.
